


F R E A K S

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Not Beta Read, Rated Teen for a swear word. Its Hell., Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They/them Pronouns for Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Logan is bullied and hurt and Patton notices. He decides to bring him to a place where everyone is welcome called the Freaks.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	F R E A K S

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired from the song Freaks by Jordan Clarke, listen to it and then read this, it'll be a good choice. This is like a song fic, except nobody sings.

Logan was a different kid. He wasn't athletic like everyone else at his school, he was smart, which made him a target for bullying and teasing. He's seen it all, getting thrown in a locker, getting picked last in soccer, he's been hit and bruised. Nobody would help him, mostly because whenever Logan would report the kids to teachers and other students, he would be laughed at and told that 'this would all blow over' and that 'it's all just fun.' To make matters worse, he had no friends. Nobody to help him dress his wounds, nobody to vent to, nobody just to hang out with. He was alone. Until he met Patton Hart. 

* * *

It was a usual day at his school, kids snickering and gossiping, others laughing at inside jokes. But not Logan, he was behind the school getting kicked and hurt. The usual group was back and they needed someone to take out all their stress and anger on, and Logan was their target for the day. After, what felt like, hours, they were still at it. They would've kept going until the Earth melted if Patton didn't step in. 

Patton was a kid in Logan's grade. He was the nice one that everyone took advantage of, and they did. That is, until Pat met this one group of kids. They were full of weirdos and oddballs and they protected each other, so soon people learned to fear the group. They called each other the Freaks. Even Patton was a force to be reckoned with once he joined. How Logan wished he could be part of that group. To have someone looking after him when nobody else would. 

Patton had walked right on over to where the glasses clad boy was and tapped on one of the girls, who was kicking him in the stomach, shoulder. 

"What the hell do you want- oh no." Her threatening tone immediately died once she saw Pattton. He giggled and gave her a soft, but deadly, smile.

"Why don't you just head off now and leave him alone, okay?" 

"Y-yes Patton." The girl responded and ran off, followed by her groupies. Patton sighed once they left, and he sat down on the ground to help a stunned Logan up into a sitting position. He helped the little cuts the victim had with band aids he kept in his cardigans pocket. 

They sat there for a few minutes until Patton spoke up. 

"...how long?" He said, voice laced with worry. Logan looked up in shock. 

"What do you mean, 'how long?" 

"How long have they been hurting you and getting away with it?" Logan recounted his story to the boy who saved his butt, and watched him grow more and more irritated at the people who were doing it to him. Finally Patton sighed and took Logans hands into his own, and stared him in the eyes. 

"Logan. We may be different and, so is everybody, but I don't see the difference. We're both broken kids who need help in more ways than one, and I want to help you get your help." Logan cocked his head, confused. 

"Patton, what are you saying?" Patton merely chuckled. 

"Well, come to the land of the lost and lonely. Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family, of freaks, like you, and me." He said, his smile growing bigger each word he spoke. Logan was just gobsmacked. Was… was he really implying what he thought he was? 

"I know a place where the bruised and broken, live like the kings and the queens of tragedy. Just freaks, like you, and me. We are the Freaks." 

* * *

Logan had said yes, and soon, he was led to a seemingly abandoned warehouse (it had the words 'come home' in bright red spray paint on the outside), but boy was it different on the inside. Inside was lively and bright. There was a good amount of kids that Logan had seen around the school, like the Prince twins. Roman was constantly pressured and pushed to be someone they weren't, and Remus was relentlessly bullied and abused for being weird and different. 

They were just the beginning of a whole new group Logan would meet, but he was eager to see others. There was Virgil, who was manipulated because of his anxiety, and Deric who was a constant target for speaking in lies and having a birthmark on his face. 

Patton cleared his throat to calm everyone down, and gestured to Logan. 

"Everyone, meet Logan Crofter, we welcome him as a friend." 

"What's the dorks story?!" Remus belted, even though he didn't have too. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and as they made a circle around a bench, Virgil grabbed Logans arm and sat him down on it. They all looked eager, and so Logan retold his story again. 

"I've been kicked down in the dirt. I pretend that it don't hurt, and I know that they're just words, but sticks, stones, they break bones." As he recounted his tale, the group around him got more and more irritated on how the new comer was treated. Patton was the first person to speak up.

"But just know, we can all be disciples, and we'll write our own bible!" Everyone laughed as Roman added on to the statement. 

"And we'll put Freaks in the title!" Virgil was the next to speak up. 

"So if you've had enough, then," Logan blinked as everyone started to join in on what Virgil had prompted. 

"COME TO THE LAND OF THE LOST AND LONELY! DON'T BE AFRAID, WE'LL BE ONE BIG FAMILY, OF FREAKS, LIKE YOU," it was when they pointed at Logan, he realised that they were chanting towards him, and tears sprung into his eyes when he realised something. He found a home. The new found Freak started to join in on what everyone was saying, albeit fumbling on the words a little bit. 

"AND ME! I KNOW A PLACE WHERE THE BRUISED AND BROKEN LIVE LIKE THE KINGS AND THE QUEENS OF TRAGEDY, JUST FREAKS, LIKE YOU, AND ME! WE ARE THE FREAKS!" 

…

It had been a few months since Logan was 'adopted' by the Freaks, and he had never been happier. He helped make jam cookies with Patton, gossiped with Virgil and Roman, and even debated with Remus and Deric. He was actually in the middle of walking to hang out with them, when he heard crying. 

Following the sound, Logan was led behind a bush, to which he found a boy about his age, curled up in a ball sobbing. He crouched in front of him and tapped his shoulder. Startled, the boy flinched and snapped his head up.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't want to disturb anyone. I-I'll just go," but before he could run off, Logan grasped his wrist and said,

"What's wrong?" Those two simple words seemed to set off the boy again as he sobbed through what had happened. Logan grew increasingly more and more angry as he was told on how this boy's parents kicked him out for being gay, and he had no where else to go. That's when Logan had recognized the boy, his name was Thomas Sanders. He was known for being bullied and picked on for being gay, and for having little money in the first place. They were even Lab partners at one point!

"Thomas… I know you know very little of me, but I want to help you, understand?" Thomas nodded in return. Logan took his hands, like Patton once did to him, and spoke the words that would change Thomas's life forever. 

"We call ourselves the Freaks. The ones that don't fit in. The ones who are pushed around and hurt. Come with me, and we'll help you." Logan said. Thomas looked reluctant, so Logan tried again.

"Come to the land of the lost and lonely. Don't be afraid, we'll be one big family, of freaks, like you, and me." Thomas still wasn't that convinced, so Logan tried one more time. 

"I know a place where the bruised and broken, live like the kings and the queens of tragedy, just freaks, like you, and me." Thomas finally nodded, and Logan finally lifted him off the ground and they walked together towards the warehouse. As they got closer, Thomas read the words on the side of the building out loud. 

"Come home?" 

"It's home to all of us. It's where you can be you, I can be me. We never leave, cause we are the freaks." 

"Come home." Thomas muttered as he stepped into the place that would forever welcome him. A place where be could be himself. A place he would never leave. 

Cause they were the freaks. 


End file.
